Final Fantasy VIII 2
by Viana
Summary: Mostly origional. Anything borrowed will be easy to spot.
1. FF8FFC1

Ok... ok... so it's not exactly original... but it's still pretty good so far.... I used all my own names (not from any books that I know of) and the only non- original name I have in this story (apart from Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, ect) is Sameth, from Lirael by Garth Nix. Have fun reading it and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it. Umm... Oh yeah!! I put the first two  
chapters on all at once, so hope you don't mind....  
  
A young woman stood at Timber Station waiting for the train that would take her to Balamb Garden. She wore a dark brown, silver studded cowboy hat, an ankle length leather jacket, a white muscle shirt, black cowboy boots and cow hide / black leather pants. Her long wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
Squall, seeing the girl, ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Irvine? Irvine Kinneas?" He asked, causing the woman to turn around almost instantly, and, just as fast, she drew her shotgun. "Irvine Kinneas just happens to be my father, sir. And if you don't leave me alone, I will put a piece of lead in you heart." The woman replied. "Sorry Trystan... you just look so much like your father." Squall muttered, taking off her hat, revealing Trystan Kinneas. Trystan bitterly took her hat back and shoved it on her head and placed her gun in its holster. "Well no shit, Sherlock." Trystan replied solemnly. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" Someone yelled, running up to Squall. "Hey seraph. Where's your brother?" "He was having some trouble finding his whip, so mom's helping him." The girl replied. Then looking at Squall, the girl continued, "And speaking of weapons, you still haven't given me mine!!" "Ummnn... here. You can have my Gunblade..." Squall said, handing his most prized possession to the girl. "Ahem..." Tryst coughed. "OH! ChloÄ, this is Trystan Kinneas – Irvine's daughter. Trystan, this is ChloÄ – my only daughter and my youngest child." Squall explained, putting his hand on Chloë's shoulder. Trystan nodded understandingly. "Irvine Kinneas... I've heard a lot about him. Is he really an awesome sniper? What's it like to have a famous father? How are your sharp-shooting skills? Hi. I'm ChloÄ. Pleased to meet you! May I call you Tryst?" ChloÄ asked all at once, extending her hand for Trystan to shake. Trystan merely nodded and roughly shook Chloë's hand. "And...I... am... Sameth... Leonhart." Sam panted, running up besides his sister and standing doubled over. "Charmed." Trystan replied, smiling vaguely. "So! Trystan! What weapon do you use??" ChloÄ asked excitedly. "You already know that I use a Gunblade..." Trystan's hand immediately went to her gun holster. Relieved to find it still there, she replied, "My fathers' shotgun. My mothers' nanchaku were always hard for me to master... Sam, you use a whip, no?" "Yes. A Chained Whip, to be exact. ChloÄ, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Sam mumbled hastily, steering ChloÄ aside. "ChloÄ, we should be really careful..." "Why? Trystan seems nice enough..." "What if her intentions turn evil? Haven't you heard of the Paladin of Dread?" "You and your 'what if' s... What if every time you said that, a person died?? Just clam down – you're being paranoid is all. She appears to be stubborn – and I usually have a good judge of character." ChloÄ replied, turning around. "But I know what you mean... I'll be careful, Sam. I will." ChloÄ replied after a brief pause. "I will." 


	2. FF8FFC2

Trystan, ChloÄ and Sam were the last to board the train as it came rolling into the station. "Let's head towards the back. There'll be less people there." Trystan whispered to ChloÄ, who whispered the message to Sam, who nodded. With Trystan leading the way, the trio was fast to find a deserted compartment away from all the perverted guys and sluttish girls that had tried to get them to share their compartments with them. "Next time, I'm getting on the train first." ChloÄ declared, running right over to the window and throwing her bag down. "WINDOW SEAT IS MINE!!" "You go right on and have it then." Trystan yawned, sitting down opposite ChloÄ. "Just wake me up before we get to Balamb, okay?" ChloÄ nodded and gazed dreamily out the window.  
  
"We should wake Tryst up now..." Sam said, nudging ChloÄ. "Yeah... we should." ChloÄ muttered, standing up and swaying with the train. "Tryst, wake up." ChloÄ whispered gently. "Hmm...?" Trystan yawned, sitting up as the compartment door was flung open. "I am going to stay in here for the remaining ten minutes. No questions." The young man who barged into their compartment declared, slamming the door. -I've heard that voice before...- Trystan thought groggily. "You – Cowboy. Move so I can sit." He said. "No." "Tryst," ChloÄ whispered, "He's pretty hot. You should look." Trystan stood up and took off her hat, looking the person straight in the face. He wore a red trench coat with white crosses on the sleeves, his blonde hair all to vibrant in Trystan's memory. "You!" Both Trystan and the man gasped at the same time. "You know each other?" ChloÄ asked Trystan, who laws looking at the man as if he were scum. "Know him? I dated him! You no good son of a b—" "Tryst – leave him alone. What did he do that was so horrible?" Sam, who had been quiet the whole time, intervened. "You couldn't possibly imagine..." Trystan spat. "Tryst – who is he?" ChloÄ asked innocently. Tryst looked at ChloÄ. "His name is Kirojou Almasy." Trystan replied.  
  
"I never knew that your parents could scrape up enough money to send you to Balamb, Trystie." "Don't you dare call me that, Kirrie." Trystan shot back. "Okay, okay. No pet names. I get it. "Kirojou mumbled. "And my parents aren't poor." Trystan hissed; pulling back her right arm as if to punch Kirojou. "DON'T YOU DARE PUNCH KIRO!!!!" ChloÄ yelled, throwing herself infront of Kirojou. Trystan let her hand drop to her side.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful and quiet. "BALAMB GARDEN." The conductor announced. Trystan grabbed her shoulder bag and walked out of the compartment without a word. "I'll go talk to her..." Sam offered, grabbing his whip and following Trystan. "She's a big girl, Sam. She'll get over it." ChloÄ yawned. Sam shook his head and continued on his way.  
  
"Tryst? Are you okay?" Sam asked, getting off the train immediately after Trystan. "Just fine." Trystan replied bitterly, continuing to walk away. "Trystan, wait!" Sam yelled. Trystan didn't hear him. She was lost in a memory from four painful years ago...  
  
Four years ago, Kirojou walked into Trystan's life. Two months after they met was Kirojous' birthday. And being so, Trystan gave Kirojou his red cloak with the white crosses on it. That was the day he asked her out. They dated for eight months, and, when everything appeared to be running smoothly, Trystan caught Kirojou cheating on her with her best friend, Noleen. Heart broken and distraught, Trystan demanded that Kirojou not be allowed anywhere near her until she said. Numerous times had Kirojou attempted to get near Trystan, but she wouldn't allow it. Then came the day, three years later when Trystan found out that Noleen had been murdered and Kirojou openly told her that it was he who had murdered Noleen. Even more distraught than before, Trystan fled to a cave by her house. Her mother had found her there, and promised not to tell Kirojou where she had gone. "He found me, mama... He found me..." Trystan had whispered to Selphie, Silent tears sliding down her cheeks. "Save me mama... save me, please... He'll... He'll kill me!! Ifrit, you've gotta protect me! You've gotta protect me..." Clutching her Moomba, Trystan began to sob into his fur. "Don't worry, Trystie. You're safe here for now. We won't let Kirojou get you. Your papa and I won't let him get you. I promise." Selphie had whispered.  
  
"You kept your promise, mama. But Kirojou still found me..."Here, tears beginning to prickle the corners of Trystans' eyes. "He found me..." Trystan pitifully half-sobbed before passing out. "TRYSTAN!!" Sam yelled, running up to Trystan and helping her stand up. "God... please be okay, Tryst... MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!!" Sam yelled when he saw blood gently trickling down her face from a cut above her left eye. "HELP!" Sam frantically yelled again. 


End file.
